I Bet I Can Make You Smile
by KhaosKitty
Summary: Ryou has noticed, Bakura never seems to smile. So Bakura's about to learn from the expert. ONESHOT. Lots of fluff, a few swearwords. Please R&R!


**Title: **I Bet I Can Make You Smile

**Genre:** Romance/Humor

**Rating: **Hmmm, about 13, there's nothing too bad in here. Swearwords, sexual references... woopee.

**Pairing: **Ryou Bakura and Yami Bakura

**POV: **Bakura

**Summary: **Ryou has noticed, Bakura never seems to smile. So Bakura's about to learn from the expert.

**Authors Notes: **I've had awful writers block, so hopefully this super fluffy oneshot will make it up to you. By the way, the summer memory is devoted to the fic, 'Of Circular Fans and Ice', by shaoling. (Awesome, lazy fluff, give it a read!) And the two points bit at the beginning was nicked off Kryton (sp?) from Red Dwarf. And the 'cream my pants' expression was nicked off Nikki7716. Do I ever make my own stuff??

**Disclaimer: **If YuGiOh were mine, I would never have put the characters through 4Kids! Except Anzu and Honda and Otogi and the YuGiOh GX characters. (Except Syrus, he's cute. :3)

-

Ryou practically dives onto the couch as he breathes a contented sigh.

It's finally the weekend, both me and my hikaris idea of the best time of the week, for two reasons.

1. I can see him all the time,

2. I can see him all the time.

I realise that might only count as one point, but I figured it was so important that it needed saying twice.

I materialise beside the television, and scare my hikari half to death.

"God, Bakura, you frightened me! I hadn't even noticed you leaving the ring!"

"...You do realise that was intentional?"

Ryou glares at me a little, but continues watching the television.

I sit beside him and he huffs like some girl on PMS.

"Aw come on Ryou, you're not angry with me."

His gaze stays on the TV.

I run a finger along his side and he shudders and 'eep's.

I stroke his ribs and he squeals.

"Stop tickling me Bakura!"

"Okay, okay..."

I crouch behind the sofa and start playing with his hair, randomly twiddling snowy locks around my fingers.

Ryous hair is similar to mine, just a shade lighter with the slightest tinge of lilac, like parma violets and icing sugar.

...That was _really_ sappy.

He hasn't reacted, so I tug a few strands sharply.

"Ouch! Bakura, what's your problem?!"

"I want your attentioooooon..." I whine.

I'm becoming really petty these days.

"_Why?_"my hikari says firmly, with a hint of sarcasm.

"'Cause you're not smiling, it's not like you."

Ryou tries to force off the grin that's spreading across his face, accompanied by a rosey pink blush forming in his cheeks.

I, in turn, do the same, standing up and smirking as I look down on him so that Ryou doesn't forget who's boss.

Which is me.

Well, that's what I want him to think anyway.

Ryou mutes the idiot box and adjusts himself so he's lying face up on the sofa, giving me a flirty once-over without realising.

My yadonushi is getting pretty naughty just recently.

He starts to study the ceiling,

"You know what, yami?"

I love it when he calls me yami, he only does it when he's being intimate.

"What?"

"You never seem to smile."

I wrinkle my nose,

"Hikari, I smile all the time."

He peers at me again, and I give him the evidence.

"That's a smirk 'Kura, not a smile."

I suppose he's right, I don't tend to smile.

I was brought up to think happiness was showing weakness, which is why I became so bitter.

Ryou changed that though, his warmth taught me that no matter what hardships you face, if you're honest with your emotions, you'll always pull through.

"Kura?"

Whoops, forgot to reply.

"You're right, I don't. Habit I guess."

You liar. You filthy stinking liar.

Ryou stretches and wriggles so that he can sit up, bringing his face closer to mine.

He grins that cute, the-world-is-perfect grin and says,

"I bet I can make you smile!"

I raise an eyebrow, knowing that this isn't going to work.

"Yeah... whatever you say, yadonushi."

Ryou furrows his eyebrows, determination showing in his chocolate eyes,

"I'm serious! I will!"

Awwwww... I really shouldn't find that cute.

Well, if it'll make him happy.

"Go ahead. Fire away."

I kneel, resting my arms on the sofa and my chin on my arms, so that my face is level with my hikaris.

"Well, first think happy thoughts."

Happy thoughts... images of Anzu facing her bloody death - at my own hands of course - enter my mind.

"_Nothing malicious!"_

Ryou can read my mind, I swear.

Non-malicious happy thoughts, this is more difficult than I thought...

There's only really one happy person that I like, no brownie points for guessing.

I try to think of our happiest times; last winter, arguing over what movie to watch, a gory horror (me) or a sappy romcom (Ryou).

We ended up watching both, curled up under a duvet, my hand snaked around yadonushis shoulders as he squeaked every time someone got stabbed or something along those lines.

Last summer popped into my mind too, when Ryou was lazing around, glued to the fan, and we sucked ice to keep cool.

Then when I refused to get us more ice, Ryou threw freezing water over me. Sneaky hikari.

These memories make the sides of my mouth twitch, and yadonushis face lights up in anticipation.

But no, only one side tweaks and I'm smirking confidently, Ryou sighs.

"Right, well, that didn't work." He says as he lowers his gaze to his hands, disappointment held in his features.

I hate seeing him like that.

I bring my hand to his face and stroke his ear, making him look at me directly in my eyes and flush pink.

"Hey, you're the expert, teach me another way." I say, savouring his embarassment.

"Okay..." yadonushi murmurs.

When he looks up he's cross eyed, and he pushes a finger to his nose so he appears to have a snout.

I grimace, "Ryou, what in the name of Ra are you doing?".

He pulls cheeks to the side, so his mouth is contorted, "Am puwin' siwwy facea, yuh s'ose ta lawf!".

Deciphering his babble **A/N: I'm pulling silly faces, you're supposed to laugh! **I wrinkled my nose,

"Ryou, that looks disgusting."

"It's meant to be funny!"

"Hardly."

"So you find killing people funny, but silly faces disgusting?"

"_Used_ to find it funny, _used._"

Ryou rolls his pretty brown eyes, and mumbles something about a drawing board.

I can tell that he's thought of something, because his face lights up.

Then he blushes and shakes his head, dismissing the thought.

Then he furrows his eyebrows, pondering whether or not to go through with his plan.

Then sighs, obviously having given in to the idea.

Hey, I spent a good few years able to read his mind - his body language isn't exactly difficult.

My hikari edges up to my face, pouting cutely and peering right into my eyes, and whispers into my ear,

"Yami..."

I have a bad feeling about this, my face is burning...

"Yami, I want you..."

What the fuck...?

"_Please..._"

Something in me snaps, "Ryou!!"

My 'innocent' hikari jumps back in suprise, "What?"

"How would that help?!"

He blushes even more than me - if that was possible, "I dunno, I just thought..." he bites his lip.

Damn yadonushi, and his cute, sexy, uke-ness...

"It doesn't matter." I mutter, trying to mask my embarassment, his words ringing in my mind.

_"Yami... yami, I want you... __**please**__..."_

I think I'm going to cream my pants if I keep thinking about him, so I divert my attention to something else.

"I'm hungry, what's for dinner?"

Ryou groans and plops onto the sofa, "I'm tiiiiired... I don't want to coooook..."

I won't give in, I won't give in,

"I could get us dinner."

I gave in.

Ryou raises an eyebrow, in a terribly me-like fashion, "Kura, you can't cook."

"I could do microwave edamame and noodles. And there's prawns and soy sauce to go with."

Yadonushi licks his lips, then looks concerned, "You sure? I could get it if you want."

"Nah, I'll get, don't you worry."

I'm such a push-over.

I put the CD player on (Rob Zombie... awesome) followed by the kettle, to cook the noodles and edamame.

-

"Ryou! It's ready!", I kick the door open since both my hands are occupied with a tray of food.

However, I stop in my tracks.

Yadonushi is sprawled out on the couch, snuffling softly, fast alseep.

I set the tray down on the coffee table, making the minimum amount of noise possible.

"And after I actually cooked for once..."

I kneel beside him, and stroke his cheek, down to his neck.

Ryou wriggles, "Yami..."

And I smile.

A long, lazy, sincere smile.

Gazing at the pale yellow wall, I can't help but wonder why it is that I can't in front of my hikari.

Why is it?

"I told you I could make you smile."

I turn in shock to see Ryou awake, rubbing his eyes, his face glowing with sleepy triumph.

I wait for paranoia to sink in... and it doesn't, and I'm smiling back at my hikari.

I lean in so I can leave a kiss on Ryous soft lips, short but oh-so-sweet.

It's barely fifteen seconds before he's asleep again, making that soft, snuffly snoring that is just so damn cute I could watch him forever.

Well, there's noodles for one and no particular rush...

-

Yay! Writers block: gone!

Please review, and Bakura will smile at you! :D


End file.
